The 4th unforgiveble
by ahuvati
Summary: What if in the begin there were 4 unforgivebles? And if Snape is hit by the 4th? SS/AD father/son SS/HG light romance. Ignores HBP and futher.
1. Chapter 1

**THE 4****th**** UNFORGIVEBLE **

**DISCLAIMER: Well the characters aren't mine I only play with them once in a while….But my coffee and muffin are mine…lucky me….ohhh…the muffin isn't mine it's from my bro…. **

**A/N. Tell me what you think…. And please be kind it's my first HP FF and I just hope it's a little good not even very good. It will be kinda OOC and AU, but we are talking about FF here…so a last warning English isn't my native language not even close so YOU ARE WARNED!...**

_**Prologe: **_

Albus Dumbledore was an old man and he knew this himself, he had seen a lot: good things and bad things, he was a positive man some would even say a wise man but as many forgot he was only human it didn't matter how powerful he washe was only human and as any human he made mistakes. He had made big ones terrible ones in his 109 years of life…

If you ask him he would tell you that the biggest one was leaving his 3 months oldson Lex alone at home with the house elf's because he had an important reunion at the ministry…that day he had left his home and his son promising the house elf's he would be back as soon as he could which he did but that wasn't soon enough, when he came back home he saw the Death Mark flying over his roof he hurried inside in hope to be able to do something but all he found was bleed, death house elf's and his little boy's nursery torn to pieces the only things left that were recognizable were a small red ruby from a golden with ruby's lion head collar his son had been wearing that he found on the ground and a music box he used to help his son sleep…..This destroyed him for a long time Tom Riddle wasn't kidding when he had told him he would take away the thing he loved the most.

Very few people knew that story or better said that part of his life others just could not understand why he was depressed at that time. The ones who knew were the Weasley's, Haggrit, Maddam pomfey and Mad Eye.

Even after the aurors told him his son was death Albus never believed them he explained that to the people I have just mentioned this. He assured them that he could feel in his bones that his son was still alive that he as a father would have felt the lost of his boy, sadly only the Weasly's and Haggrit believed him the other two did just thought that it was the post traumatic stress that was talking…And so Haggrit the Weasley's and Albus himself never stopped looking for the boy.

If you ask him what would be his second biggest mistake he would tell you that it was neglecting his son without knowing it or neglecting the connection he felt with the boy because he was a **slyrtherin**… I will explain this to you Albus had became obsessed with finding his son so madly that he would sit every sorting years in a row looking for a tall boy with ice blue almost white eyes and night black hair that was sorted into griffindor in the hope of recognizing his son. So when he felt a connection toward a tall, pale, skinny, black haired, onix eyed, pureblood, SLYRTHIHIN you would understand he was confused to the point of pushing the boy as far away as he could. He used to look down at the boy because of his last name, his talent in DA and potions and to break the connection. He was cold hearted toward the boy unfair and deep inside he knew this, he also knew that his precious Griffindors the mauders made the boy's live hell the first 3 years of the boys education and he had just turned his back toward it even when the boy could have been killed he just brushed it off and made the boy swear he would not to tell anything to anyone if he wanted to remain in school…Pompey had tried to alarm him over the years of the abuse the boy suffered but again he just brushed it off.

He brushed everything off until in the Christmas vacation of the boys sixth year ( a little over a year before the end of the first wizard war) when there weren't supposed to be any students in the school that year he found an unconscious pale black haired skinny teen in his office that was covered in blood his own and hurt. That was the moment he decided he needed to at last stop turning his back toward the boy. He lifted the boy, laid him down on the couch and tried to wake him up carefully, when the boy opened his eyes looking around confused he saw they were ice blue almost white and that his face and nose also looked different the realization of who the boy really was broke Albus heart in a million pieces and when the boy looked at him and recognized where he was he saw the confusion in the boy's eyes replaced by fear his broken heart was being moiled…his own son was afraid of him. He decided the boy…no his boy needed him then so he started to talk softly about some nonsense while he cured him: what he could see his hands his head his neck. The boy didn't protest and stopped trembling. This was the first of many nights and times in which Albus would heal the boys wounds during which the boy would inform him of Death Eaters and Voldemords activity and plans converting himself slowly and unintentionally in the orders spy. It took Albus a long time but with a lot of care and showing the boy he would not run away or harm him no matter what he did he was able to break the boys, who was already a young man by then, walls down. Discovering more than he ever wanted in the process…he learned about a lot of tortures and beatings both the magical and the muggle way he had been given when he was small, how he HAD to use a glamuorie on himself and how he had been aged to 11 when he was 5 so he could enter Hogwards the year he did. The fact that the boy had become a teacher at Hogwards had helped a lot in the process of getting to know him. After Voldemort disappeared and Albus saved his son from a death sentence in Azakaban he promised himself he would not allow his son to spy again…..If he only would have held that promise.

**A/N:Hope you liked it….please review….please….pretty please….**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE 4****th**** UNFORGIVEBLE **

**DISCLAIMER: Well the characters aren't mine I only play with them once in a while….I do own the books and dvd's of hp I did buy….. **

**A/N. Tell me what you think…. And please be kind it's my first HP FF and I just hope it's a little good not even very good. It will be kinda OOC and AU…but we are talking about FF here so a last warning English isn't my native language not even close so YOU ARE WARNED!...**

_**16 years after that promise:**_

Albus Dumbledore was at Grimmauld place the orders save house with the rest of the order who had residence there well most of them his son had been called by Voldemords site: The Weasly family, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione. He had a bad feeling since the moment his son left the save house, but he had tried to act like normal hoping that no one noticed. It had been a hard year for everyone and everyone seemed so happy at the moment he didn't want to ruin their happiness with his foolish worry. The boys were playing some games with Ginny, the adults were in the kitchen and Hermione was sitting on a couch trying to read a book. He felt sympathy for the young woman even if none of them admitted it he had seen how in the past year she and his son had found a kinded soul in each other, she would be worried and un easy while his son was away on a mission or spying, his son would observe her from far away and if Ronald Weasly would try to do something he would appear behind him with a body language that shouted mine, they would sit together to read and he had caught them servile times holding hands under the table at dinner. He was sitting close to the window trying to distract himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder looking up he saw it belonged to Molly Weasly.

"Albus I was asking myself if you would like to drink some tea with the adults in the kitchen while the children are playing some games here in the living room." She told him smiling which he translated fast to we want to talk with you and the younger ones should not be close.

"Of course my dear I would love to." He answered as he got up and followed her to the kitchen she closed the door after them and they sat down with Arthur, Sirius and Remus.

"So about what would you like to speak me?" He asked them calmly.

"Albus with all respect Molly and I noticed there is something on your mind and Remus and Sirius did to, would you like to share it with us?" Arthur asked him this kindly but Albus knew that he should give them some answer.

"Ufff…I don't know, but since Severus left earlier today I have this bad feeling…." He was interrupted by Sirius.

"I knew it. I warned you but you would not listen to me with your: I do trust him and now look even you have a bad feeling about him. Snivelius is, was and will always be a death eater."

Albus was angry beyond words here he was worried about his sons wellbeing while Sirius was again telling them how unworthy Severus was of their trust he was about to give Sirius a piece of his mind when they all heard something break in the living room and someone scream. They all went toward the living room to see what happened when they dumped into Fred and George who both looked very white.

"Hurry up." Said Fred to all of them.

"You are needed now." Said George turning to Albus.

"He is in a bad shape." Said Fred almost pleading them to follow them.

When they entered the living room they saw Harry and Ron trying to calm Ginny down while Hermione was crying crouched over a black clothed figure that laid in the middle off the room and at that moment Albus knew who it was and what the bad feeling had been. He saw that Remus and Arthur caught Molly who collapsed crying and that Sirius looked down.

He walked slowly to the middle of the room where Severus laid afraid of the reality the reality that once again was unfair to his son…. He knelt beside Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder to ask her permission, she looked up at him and he saw how she tried to reassure him with a small smile that only became trembling lips. He did offer her the same before he looked down, noting but noting that he had lived could have prepared him for what he saw: Severus was whiter than he had ever been he was as white as snow, his chest moved up and down so slowly that Albus wasn't even sure it was really doing so, he wasn't wearing his glamourie, his blue almost white ice eyes were open but unfocused and there was bleed trailing down from his mouth.

Albus slowly and tenderly lifted Severus from the ground hoping he would not cause any more damage he started to walk toward the stairs Hermione following behind when someone stopped him.

"Albus give him to me or someone else you are to old for this." Said Sirius lifting his arms to take Severus over, Albus only held Severus closer to his chest.

"I won't give him to you or anyone else he is my son! My son! My responsibility and he doesn't weight that much even Hermione or Ginny could lift him!" Everyone was shocked beyond words not even by the admission but by the fact that Albus Dumbledore had shouted. "Now get out of my way and floo Healer James." Sirius got out of Albus way and hurried toward the floo not wanting to be shouted at again.

**A/N:Hope you liked it….please review….please….pretty please….**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE 4****th**** UNFORGIVEBLE **

**DISCLAIMER: Well the characters aren't mine….. Wait I just got a sms let's look if they are mine now….No that was my Saba to remind me we are having dinner together….. **

**A/N. Tell me what you think…. And please be kind it's my first HP FF and I just hope it's a little good not even very good. It will be kinda OOC and AU…but we are talking about FF here so a last warning English isn't my native language not even close so YOU ARE WARNED!...**

Healer James had come directly and was now examining Severus while everyone else waited in the living room. Ginny sat between Fred and George who just sat there in silence; even they didn't knew how to lighter the mood. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry resting her head on Harry's shoulder while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and Ron just sat there staring. Molly sat next to Arthur holding his hand. Remus sat on the ground staring into the nothing, not believing that one of his best friends might not make it, sure Severus and he had got their differences in the past but they were over it. Sirius had just retired and was making tea feeling bad with himself. And Albus was bearing around the room.

The moment Healer James entered the room everyone looked at him with a silent plea in their eyes, he felt horrible to bring them bad news. Over the years he had given bad news many times it was part of the job, but he never had to give it to one of his best friends. He felt even worse because he knew that everyone in that room needed a break, a break from the ugly and evil time they were living in. He gestured Albus to sit down and took a deep breath before he started to talk.

"Albus do you want me to tell you in private or to make it public?" This caused Albus to close his eyes.

"Make it public everyone has the right to know." He answered after opening his eyes blinking a few times to keep the tears away.

"People I'm sorry to bring you bad news in these times, but I won't lie to you. Lex is in coma a deep one and I'm not sure if he will survive the night." He took a moment to let his words sink in. Hermione started to cry and Harry hugged her close to him hoping it offered her some comfort. Molly broke down again while Arthur tried to comfort her but he knew she saw Lex as one of their own. Remus just sat there crying in silence. And Albus just shook his head wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

"Lex? Who is Lex?" Asked a confused Ron, making Ginny, Fred and George happy because they weren't following the conversation anymore.

"Alexander ´Lex' Daniel Dumbledore better known as Severus Alexander Snape-Prince." Answered Molly with sadness in her voice giving her youngest son a teary smile. "Please James forgive his interruption and go on."

"Thank you Molly. Even if he does recover he won't ever be the same again and will need a lot of time and patience… Albus he was hit by _agonia_."

"_Agonia_? But how can that be possible?" Albus asked confused he thought that every book containing that curse had been destroyed many years ago. The rest of the order was even more confused because they had never heard about it.

"I don't know how only that he was hit by it and that it was from Tom's wand. I'm sorry Albus…I can't do more. I will go to Lex now… I will stay with him until you are ready after that I will leave for the day…" He saw how his friend put his head in his hands and signed in defeat; he squeezed Albus shoulder softly and nodded to the rest of the order before leaving the room.

Albus could sense everyone's eyes on him, but didn't lift his head, knowing he would have to explain everything to everyone or to most of them Arthur, Molly, Remus and Hermione knew the first part of what he had to say. He prepared himself for what was about to come and started talking.

"What I'm about to tell you will probably change the way you see me, not that it matters because you will see that I'm only human after all." He took a small pause. "About twenty-six years ago I had a son…a small baby boy of my own… he was the most precious treasure I had he…he was everything to me, but I had and still have enemies: Tom and his followers. I was younger and was so happy that I forgot about that, I….I…I went to the ministry to a reunion and felt him home with the house elf's…" He could not keep on he had started to cry as flashes of that day came back to him and with them the pain it was just too much. Molly came over to where he sat and grabbed one of his hands trying to comfort him because she still remembered how broken he was all those years ago. "Sorry…eghm…when I returned home they had been there everything had been destroyed, the aurors they….they told me there was no evidence that Lex was still alive so they declared him death I… I never believed them I knew he was alive so I kept looking for him. I thought that they would have abandoned Lex and….and that he had been adopted, so when years before Lex should have started school I felt a connection toward Severus I just ignored it and turned my back toward him…. To…toward the evident abuse he suffered both at school and at home I did it until one night I could not do it anymore it…it was that night that I discovered that Severus and Lex where the same person I didn't knew how that was….how that was possible nor why at that moment, but I knew I had to keep him close and I did. It was never my intention to make him a spy it just happened…. He nev…never wanted to be a death eater, a spy or a potions master he wanted to be a healer…a healer…" Albus smilled sadly and dried his tears he knew there was more to tell more details but he wasn't ready to talk more about it he still felt the guilt of failing his own son. Harry sensed that Albus felt guilty for what had happened, finding the need to comfort the man he started talking.

"Professor Dumbledore sir it wasn't your fault it isn't and it has never been… You made mistakes sure, but you never have intentionally hurt Severus, Lex, Snape or whatever he likes to be called. What I'm trying to tell you sir is that you should not blame yourself. I have known your son for about 6 years and I had the opportunity to get to know him better this past year…." He took a small pause to order his thoughts. "He is a good man: he isn't the friendliest person I have had the pleasure to know but once you see deeper than his cold, sarcastic and sometimes rude attitude that he uses to protect himself you will see something wonderful, he is the best sort of friend someone can have and he is loyal, kind, honest, funny…he is a genius and he is incredibly protective of those who are important to him, he is also very stubborn once he has something between his ears there is no way to get it out of him….. I admire him for many reasons but what I admire most of all is that he gives everything up and never expects anything in return he is so selfless…." Harry smiled a little before continuing "Believe me when I tell you that I have wanted to hit some egoism into him, it doesn't matter what people think of him he is the better man and…. We never give him the respect, admiration and love he deserves, but he never spit it out in our faces….. I'm sure he doesn't blame you for anything." This confused Albus he would have sworn that the youngest members of the order would be disappointed in him but here was Harry trying to comfort him.

"Harry is right Albus, we all made mistakes in our past some big ones some smaller ones, but that doesn't matter we all made them and will make more in the future… the important thing is to learn from them. Don't look for forgiveness in us there is nothing to forgive from our side and I know Severus has forgiven you a long time ago…. You have made mistakes but you are only human as you said and you are a lucky one you…you have a wonderful son and we, as in the order, will be there for you and him along this road no matter what." Remus words were said slowly and everyone could see he was still having trouble processing the events. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and even Arthur nodded in agreement of what the werewolf had just said.

"Even if I hate to admit it Harry and Moony are right Sniv…Severus is one of ours he has showed that many times and I'm pretty sure that he is the best one here. I only hope I get the chance to apologize for being such a…." Sirius was interrupted by Fred and George.

"Bastard?"

"Dork?"

"Imbecile?"

"Ass?"

"Thank you boys I had thought something more along the lines of Insufferable-Know-It-All or big Dunderhead but those also sound good."Answered Sirius half joking, because he was serious about what he said.

"He is the snake of snakes as he likes to say but with the heart of a lion." Came Hermione's muffed voice from somewhere between Harry's neck and shoulder.

"Yes Hermione dear he is… thank you all my friends for your kind words is such a hard time. But right now I must explain you what _agonia _is and what it does… "

**A/N: I really Hope you liked it….please review….please….pretty please….. I 'm begging you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE 4****th**** UNFORGIVABLE **

**you are. DISCLAIMER: Well the characters aren't mine what a surprise, but if anyone wants to give them to me it would make me very happy… **

**A/N. Tell me what you think…. And please be kind it's my first HP FF and I just hope it's a little good not even very good. It will be kinda OOC and AU…but we are talking about FF here so a last warning English isn't my native language not even close so YOU ARE WARNED!...Dedicated to Holly you know who**

"_Yes Hermione dear he is… thank you all my friends for your kind words is such a hard time. But right now I must explain you what agonia is and what it does… "_

"_Agonia _is a old curse…when I was young my father used to tell us about a fourth unforgivable that the ministry had destroyed, they had burned all books containing the curse, they had given the death penalty to all dark wizards that had used the curse, the curse became an unspeakable in society, they even changed the law that said there were 4 unforgivables to one that said there were three. That curse was…is very powerful it could cause more pain that _Crucio_ and it isn't as mercifully as an _Avada Kadavra_. It's a curse that is used to both torture and kill the person that is hit by it, but it's a nasty curse because it can affect both: the wizard that used it and the one that was hit by it. The one that uses it has to be sure he is power fuller than the person he hits or it won't have you could say the desired effect or that is what I was told." Albus took a moment to let his words sink in and to ordinate his thoughts he remembered what his father told him about the possibility of surviving the curse, but he didn't want to give them falls hope.

"The person hit by it will feel like he is hit by _crucio _but also like his whole body explodes over and over again until the person that is using it finishes the spell after that the one hit by it enters in coma and dies in a time lap of 20 hours, in that time the one who used the spell will feel more tired because his magic is killing the other. There have been cases very few ones in which the one hit by it was able to fight the spell and survived, but even if the person hit by it survive it won't be without consciences….and I don't know which ones those could be."

"If what you say is truth, why was Severus able to come here?" Asked Arthur to none in particular.

"I don't know I only know what my father told me…" Albus had got enough and wanted to spend all the time he could with Severus. "I am going to go to Severus and I think it…it would be the best that you people say your goodbyes to him now that he is still with us….Could any of you floo Pompey, Haggrit and Mad Eye?" After this he moved toward what would be the last place he spend time with his son while he was still alive.

"I think he is right don't you?…..we should not leave ffor tomorrow what we can do today." Said Hermione crying while she turned around and followed Albus upstairs.

The rest of the order followed them with a heavy heart knowing they would be saying their last words toward a friend in just minutes and paying their respect for him soon while the reporters will have a field day.

Once Albus and Hermione reached Severus room they took a breath before entering, when they entered Healer James got up from the chair he sat on and exited the room to give them some privacy. Severus room was one of the biggest in the save house because he needed space for a potions lab that was at the right side of the room while his dresser, table and bed were at the left side, there was some invisible line that separated the place where he lived and the place where he worked. Everything was very ordinate and clean like nothing had changed while everything was different….the only visible difference was Fawkes lying on Severus chest singing a soft melody that almost sounded like a lullaby to him. Albus and Hermione both witnessed how Fawkes was dropping tears everywhere he could, when Fawkes noticed them in the room he turned to look at them making a sound that reminded them of a cry of agony.

"Fawkes it's all right you can't heal him this time…." Albus told his familiar causing it to cry again.

Sensing it was a lost cause to try to convince Fawkes that he could not help this time Albus sat down onto the chair leaving the spot on the bed to Hermione. Hermione sat onto the bed and held Severus hand in hers while she tenderly brushed some hair out of his face.

"He looks so peaceful like he is asleep; do you think he is in peace?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes I do believe he is."Answered Albus as he left the second part of his thoughts to himself: Or _at last I really hope he is._

They heard someone knock on the door and saw the twins enter the room first.

"Hey." They said at the same time and smiled but their smiles didn't reach their eyes.

"We came to." Started George.

"You know what." Ended Fred who was the first to say his good bye. "Well professor I don't know where to start, during my school years you were a real pain but I understand there are something's well a lot of things that would not have ended good if you weren't there and I have learned a lot of things from you about both life and potions…just thanks for everything I know it's kinda late now but anyway thanks for everything you have done…I suppose this is our bye"

"I agree with everything my dear brother just said and would like to add that we are also very thankful for your help to perfection the potions we sell in our store." Said George before moving closer and leaving a crystal orb in the hand that Hermione wasn't holding it turned green. "Green very Slyrithin like, it means he is in peace…it's an orb that changes from color according to the owners humor, green is also the color of serenity or peace." He told them both before whispering a bye in Severus ear and gesturing to Fred to leave the room, as they left Ron and Ginny entered. Ginny came close while Ron just stood there by the door.

"Hey Rus…I really don't know what to tell you, I'm not good at saying good-bye so I won't do it ok? Maybe if I don't do it I will feel like you never left." Ginny told Severus sweetly and kissed his cheek before turning to Hermione and hugging her. Hermione's eyes were full of tears as she bit back a sob she didn't want to cry anymore because Severus didn't need nor deserved that at the moment. After Ginny ended hugging Hermione she went to Albus giving him a hug that caught him by surprise. After this she went to the door waiting for her brother to end.

"I was wrong about you I should not have judged you nor should I have said the things I did even if I can't change them I'm sorry for saying them and for the way this is ending."

With those words said he turned around and left the room with Ginny. Remus entered next and sat down on the floor and just sat there looking at his friend a long time before he started to talk in a broken voice.

"After all these years I always thought you would outlive me…you know? This is incredible but in the wrong way, this should not be happening it isn't fair." He smiled bitterly. "But when has life fair to you hhmm? Never… I would like to thank you because you were the one that really helped me with my monthly problem, in the end you were the one that superadded his own fears to help someone else… what are we going to do without you? I really don't know but I promise you your death won't be in vane we well take revenge for you. And I will pay every reporter that dears to disrespect your name a visit during the next full moon." He smiled at his own idea, but changed his mind. "Or I could plan ways of killing them slowly but never do so, which would be better because I don't think you would like me to end in prison would you? I'm sure you would turn around in your grave and come back just to hex me for being so stupid which might make it a good idea…" Remus kept talking towards his friend without being answered but that didn't seam to irritate him. "This isn't very different from talking to you normally don't you think? Me talking while you are listening. The only differences are that you don't raise your eyebrow or can guide me now. I really would like it if you could guide me now, but that is asking too much right now not? No don't answer that question it was a rhetorical one…" He passed his hand through his own hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know how I will survive more than a week without your guidance…I'm sure that if you were awake you would tell me to man up, but I can't and I'm sorry for it but I can't." He started to cry: he cried for the lost of his friend, for the future his friend would not have, the things they would not be able to do again and the ones they never did…he just cried for everything. "I love you Rush you are like the older brother I never had even if you are younger and I'm going to miss you…" He stood up and kissed Severus head before hugging it awkwardly and leaving the room crying.

Hermione had tears streaming down her face she felt pained because Severus never knew how loved he was and now it was too late, Albus had put the chair closer to the bed and put an arm around Hermione he was determinate to be there for her and protect her now that his son wasn't able to do it anymore he would do it in his boy's honor. The next people to enter the room were Arthur and Molly.

"Hey sweetie, you have given us a…a few scares, bbut this one is the final one issn't itt? Please dear don't feel guilty for anyt…thing that has happened in the past not even in the far one you arenn't res…responsible for all the wrong in this world you…you have been light in the darkness for such a long time…..you tauggg…taught us to forgive and that our passt isn't an excu…cuse for our actions. We are proud of you never ever forget that…I love you, God knows I do."Molly's speech wasn't as large as Remus one but was just as emotional and both Arthur and Molly were crying.

Molly left the room everything was clearly too much for her, Arthur bent down kissed Severus head passed a hand through his hear and put a collar around his neck disturbing Fawkes who still was singing in the process. "This will protect you even in your condition right now; it will keep all dark magic and negative energy away from you…" Passing his hand thought Severus hair for one last time he nodded to Albus and Hermione and also left, Arthur's gesture made it very clear how much Severus meant to him. Harry slipped into the room silently and just sat down at the foot of the bed leaning onto the wall with his back and put a hand on Severus leg as if he was trying to convince himself he was still there.

"Sirius won't come…he doesn't see any reason as to why he should, it might be the best don't you guys think?" He asked Hermione and Albus.

"I don't know Harry…" Said Hermione.

"Neither do I." Came from a tired Albus.

"You know Rus it is unbelievable how many people care about you, it's just sad that they realize it now. In the end the saying will be true and all: '_you_ _don't know what you have until you lose it.'_ I'm going to miss you...you still own me that revenge in chess, but relax the next time we see each other I will get it." He turned toward Hermione and Albus and asked them. "Would it be alright if I stay here tonight with you guys?…Pompey can't come she isn't feeling up to it she took it hard, Mad Eye and Haggrit are staying with her." Albus and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry finally realizing how miserable they were, sitting there just waiting with red eyes and more tears to come.

"Of course you can." Said Albus.

"He looks asleep even if I know he isn't." Thought Harry out loud.

"I said almost the same thing."

"Hermione have you already you know…said your good-byes to him?"

"No, but I think it's time." After she said this Severus took in a sharp breath making it clear to everyone in the room that he would not last much more. She bent over Severus body and put her head on his chest to hear his heart, the moment Harry had asked her the question Fawkes had moved from the middle of Severus chest to the right laying his head on Severus shoulder singing softly into his ear. "Hey, Dear I know this wasn't what you had planned, but you could have been more careful…No, that sounds like I'm mad at you which isn't true I'm not mad at you please don't think that. I'm just afraid Rus I'm losing you and can't do anything to change that. I know you will always be there for me because you will never abandon me, but I'm still afraid I love you so much and soon I won't be able to spend time with you….. We have had so little time I know we would have had a brilliant future ahead, but this war has taken that away from you and me. I love you Rus please keep that in mind. I would beg you to stay but that would be selfish so please…When you arrive in heaven please wait for me." After this Hermione lifted her head and brushed her lips over his briefly before laying her head on his chest again.

Albus felt like his sons life was slipping away in front of his eyes and decided to say his last words also.

"My Dearest boy, my angle….What can I say to you in a moment like this? My heart screams that this can't be true that I can't be losing you, but my head knows it is. It's storming outside so I like to think that there are angels crying for you, I'm in shock and don't think I will realize that you aren't here until way after you left us…I see myself going to your quarters at Hogwards or your room at home only to realize you aren't with us anymore…" He took a breath. "You were the light and joy of my live since you were born, I made many mistakes in the past concerning you even so you forgave me. You were so wise from such a young age I remember once when you were 12/18 you had just come back from Azkaban and I told you who you were and what happened, you looked at me smiled and answered me this:

'Life is like a book from which you don't know the end and fear what you are reading. Soon after we are born we are exposed to pain and we have to learn to deal with it, to get over it, to believe in ourselves and with courage we will slowly grow up. And just like a book our heart will teach us that there are things we will fear, that we will fail, that there exists evil and that there will be battles we will have to win… And in every page of it love will make us winners, because if there is love there is hope and while there is hope nothing will be lost. There are very few that would risk everything for love, but whenever you have both hope and love inside you have everything. Don't fall down and stay down because living is learning to stand up to. You have nothing to fear as long as you believe in yourself and if you don't do it, remember I do. Only God knows when, where and why things happen and only he has right to judge us in the end of our lives… I don't believe you have done anything bad with the intention of doing so. I once have read an old cart somewhere it was from a parent to its child it said: My dearest child I write you this to ask for your forgiveness, I want you to know that none of the mistakes I made were one propose. I'm only human and you didn't came with an instruction book, I hope you understand that I never mend to hurt you and that my mistakes never came from hate or something like that they came from ignorance. I love you and hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me….I like to think of that cart at this moment and would like to tell you to not ask for forgiveness because that is what you ask for when you do something wrong, something you didn't. You are my Father and my hero, I love you with your good things and bad ones just remember I'm not the only one that came without instructions.'

"Those were your words and I could tell you really believed in them, but I don't think you ever understood the deepness of them I do still look at that memory often I never heard you say so many words before or after that…I love you my boy nothing will ever change that. The last thing I have to tell you is that you can stop fighting don't fight it more it's enough… sometimes when you stop fighting doesn't mean you abandon it means you let go and letting go is also winning. You need to stop fighting Lex you fought enough in your life just let go please don't suffer more let go…" While Albus said these last words a tear escaped his eye rolling down his face, his heart was begging him to beg his son to fight but he knew that wasn't fair to Severus and that when you really loved someone you set them free so he did just that….

None of the three noticed how the orb in his hand changed to yellow.

**A/N: I really Hope you liked it…It is a pretty long chapter ...please review….please….pretty please….. I 'm begging you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE 4****th**** UNFORGIVABLE **

**DISCLAIMER: Well HP and the characters aren't mine what a surprise, if they were Severus, Albus, Fred, Remus, Mad-Eye… would all be alive. **

**A/N. Tell me what you think…. And please be kind it's my first HP FF and I just hope it's a little good not even very good. It will be kinda OOC and AU…but we are talking about FF here so a last warning English isn't my native language not even close so YOU ARE WARNED!...Dedicated to Holly you know who you are!**

_None of the three noticed how the orb in his hand changed to yellow. _

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, soon after that Remus entered the room shyly. He looked at Severus on the bed and they saw how he started trembling clenched his jaw and looked down with ire. When he finally spoke it was so soft they could almost not hear him.

"Could I stay here...Please?"

"Yes we could bear some more company, but I have to warn you we are pretty miserable right now." Answered Albus for all of them knowing fully well that it was the best to be more because they could be there for each other once…

"Don't worry about it you guys aren't the only ones…"

Remus sat down on the floor leaning with his back onto the bed and started to play with a letter he had. And there they sat Harry was looking into the nowhere still holding Severus leg, Albus sat onto the chair while he held Severus hand, Hermione still cried silently onto his chest while Fawkes kept singing. Remus stopped playing with the letter and cleared his trod catching everyone's attention.

"This…well…umm…Severus gave me this cart for you Hermione…He told me to give it to if he ever didn't make it back….but I guess that this is also the right time…You can choose when to read it…Here" He gave the letter to Hermione who took it with trembling hands and looked at Severus before opening it.

_**My dearest Hermione,**_

_**If you are reading this it must mean I could not escape fate this time or that I wasn't strong enough to. For this I ask your forgiveness I'm sorry honey I'm sorry you are reading this…I'm sorry I can't give you the future we dreamed off. I love you now and forever. Please don't cry for me I'm in a better place and beside that I'm not worth it.**_

_**I'm sure that my father must be in the same room as you right now, please tell him I have no regret of following in his steps of doing what is right don't allow him to feel guilt I'm big enough to make my own decisions and will have to deal with the consequences . Tell him I would like to be buried in the open field that is by the end of town, he will know the place I talk about.**_

_**I know you won't want to read or hear this right now but I will tell you anyway: someday you will move on and that is alright…Remember I'm death and want you to move on you are too young to hold onto me . With this I end this letter , with this I'm hanging up my boots and laying down my wand to seek peace…I'm not in war anymore so don't suffer for me. Don't do anything I would not do…**_

_**Love, yours in this and our next life,**_

_**Severus Alexander Dumbledore. **_

When she ended reading it with tears in her eyes she turned to look at Severus at started cry and hit him on his chest softly while she broke down to uncontrollable sobs telling him he wasn't right that he wasn't… Albus, Remus and Harry looked at her hopeless because they didn't knew what Severus last words to her were so they didn't knew how to fix it.

Hermione had cried herself to sleep and Harry and Remus had also fallen victims of Morfeo, but Albus hadn't and that was when he felt Severus hand move into his. He thought it was the lack of sleep and that he was feeling things….until he felt it again this time it was firmer almost a squeeze and he clearly heard Severus groan…

**A/N:it will continue…leave a review….Ahuvati.**


End file.
